undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Revolution Underground
|date = August 31, 2019 |website = |type = Concept Change |subtype = Post-Genocide |tone = |setting = Neutral Dark |medium = Written Story |status = WIP |creator = ADgee}} Revolution Underground is a written AU made by ADgee. This one takes places in two different places, the Underground and the New World, with two different protagonists for each. It happens to be post-genocide. After around 52 nonstop Genocide Runs, Flowey realizes that Frisk/Chara was indeed betraying them, and decides to rebel against them. When the human resets another time, Flowey decides to hide all boss monsters from the genocidal human's reach, and convinces all lesser monsters to rebel and grow strong, luckily slowing the killer down. Flowey then convinces Sans to help him gather the SOULS, bring Gaster back and kickstart the machine on Sans' workshop. With the power of the souls, Flowey turns on the machine and seals all other monsters away from the human, into the New World. He later steals the DT from Alphys lab, and decides to fight Chara, who's now governing over the Underground. Characters New World inhabitants * Lily, the human who arrived, which was born from the remaining energy of the human SOULs. She's very kindhearted and loves to help others, even monsters. * Sans: '''Remains the same except for a scar on his chest due to previous Genocide runs, and his glowing eye tends to flicker. He has nightmares regarding his friends and brother's death. * '''Papyrus: '''Has a crack on his skull due to previous Genocide runs, and ironically he still burns when cooking. He's just as enthusiast and eager as always. * '''Toriel: Has a couple of scars across her chest and face, she lost some trust on humankind due to the genocide Runs, but still wants to protect children as much as she can. *'Alphys: '''Looks to be nearly unscathed, except she has cuts all over her arms and broken glasses. She seems to regret her past, but still looks happy and now is the scientist leader of the New World. *'Undyne: Looks melty, but still procures to maintain her shape. She still is happy to be with Alphys, and has become a nerd just like her, helping her on science and stuff. *'Mettaton Alpha: '''Mettaton's new form. They look pretty much kid-friendly and pretty human, still keeps the same personality as always. Underground Inhabitants *'Flowey: 'Has some scars, and is the leader of the Monster Revolution gang, he still tries to defeat Chara. *'Asgore: 'Decided to stay in the Underground, as well denying Sans' request to join him in the New World, which caused Toriel to be certainly proud and sad as well. *'Frisk/Chara: They seem to be controlling the same body at the same time, and rather...glitchy and conflictive. *'GL1T€|-|:' A strange Frisk-like entity which causes glitches among the universe. Seems to be the cause of everything. *'Henry': The new fallen human which has to go through the madness and help Flowey in the way. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Post-Genocide Category:Neutral Dark Category:Written story Category:Outside the Underground